


Honey and Glass

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Kara Danvers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pining, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Song fic, Sorta song fic, fic based in some form of verbal art, poem fic, possible tw, sorta - Freeform, very briefly implied self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena has some deep thoughts in regards to Kara Danvers & Sam sits in on them.Song: Honey and Glass by Peyton Cardoza
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: Songs of Supercorp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339255
Kudos: 16





	Honey and Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Honey and Glass by Peyton Cardoza
> 
> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Sam sat down next to Lena, who was clearly lost in thought. She did her best to alert the CEO of her presence - walked right through her line of sight, announced herself with a “hey”, and sat down on the edge of her vision. Still, when she finally gently reached for Lena’s hand, the woman’s eyes filled with panic for the briefest of moments. 

Sam pushed past the guilt of Lena’s fear to ask her question. “What’s got you so lost in thought?”

Lena relaxed again once she was sure it was just Sam, and her gaze returned to the spot she had been staring through a moment ago. “Work.”

Sam followed her line of sight, having a strong suspicion her seemingly blank gaze was actually focused on a certain someone. She smirked, finding her hunch to be correct. “Yeah, a workout.”

Lena blushed lightly, but she wasn’t as flushed as she usually got when Sam called her out on her crush. She shook her head with a light chuckle, tearing her gaze from the blonde across the room to focus on her friend. “Not like that, no.”

Sam tilted her head - she hadn’t heard that almost airy tone in Lena’s voice since… ever, actually. It had been a long time since Lena spoke in a tone Sam didn’t know. “Then like what?”

“Like... “ Lena trailed off, trying to think of a way to phrase what she felt. “You know these kinds of girls who look like they’re made of honey and glass?”

Sam didn’t quite follow, but Lena’s gaze was shifting back to it’s almost blank state and the brunette knew better than to ask questions if she wanted Lena to talk about something like this.

“Or… like sticky sweet ash? Maybe burnt sugar, and a little bit of rum.” Lena paused, and her now unfocused gaze fell back on the blonde across the room. “She dances in the rain, you know? Drenched to the bone.”

Lena’s laugh was near silent, shaking her shoulders gently and putting a small, wishful smile on her face. Sam was entirely unsure of where this would go - it was clear who Lena was talking about, but she had never spoken in such a flowing, thoughtful yet almost thoughtless way. Sam was trying to piece together if the lilt in her voice was a sign of tears or amazement.

“She’s the life of the party and… deep down I know.”

There was a finality to the way Lena said that, and Sam was suddenly afraid that whatever waterfall the Luthor had decided to let go was being dammed before her eyes. There was a long pause during which Sam stared at Lena and Lena stared at the laughing reporter across the room. It was getting to be too long, Sam was sure Lena was closing off whatever Sam had caught her opening. 

Risking loosing the moment entirely, Sam’s soft, attentive voice asked “know what?”

Lena closed her eyes, and Sam didn’t miss the way one perfectly manicured hand twitched towards her stomach before green eyes were back. “That nobody flinches when they take off her clothes.”

Sam starts to go into parent mode, her brain in overdrive piecing together exactly what kind of support Lena will need once she’s done sharing her revelation. She starts recalling every time she has helped Lena through reminders of her childhood, certain that was where this was touching on.

“I wonder… what’s it like to be one of those girls? To sit in the sun and look at the world… never think ‘Wow, am I enough?’” Lena’s eyes flick briefly towards Sam, and the woman is thrown by the fact that they aren’t watery or guarded. Lena’s gaze is open, curious, almost with a childlike wonder. “And I’m sitting here, thinking this isn’t fair. But her smile makes it hard to be mad. Not her fault I’m so fucking sad.”

Sam has to fight the urge to reach for Lena, place a comforting hand on her back or circle patterns on her palm. She knows Lena well enough to know she doesn’t need to be calmed down, she needs to finish whatever she’s saying and Sam would never deny Lena what she needs.

“So I’ll sit here and look at these girls in the sun, watch them dancing in the rain and just having their fun.” Lena’s eyes drift closed briefly, and a ghost of a smile forms on her lips like she’s chasing a memory. “And maybe, if I look for long enough…” her eyes drift open, turning to focus on Sam with a smile that isn’t quite sad. “Maybe I can forget the past and be one of those girls of honey and glass.”

Sam tries to think of a way to tell Lena she doesn’t need to forget her past. Tries to think of a way to remind her that she’s already so wonderful in spite of her past, a way to show her that she’s the only one that her girl of honey and glass sees. Before she can quite find the words, Lena’s talking again, with her head tilted and brow furrowed.

“But I think it’s hard for people to see that I love this girl and… it doesn’t really matter what you look like or anything. It’s… these girls know they’re okay.” Lena’s face softens again, into soft, unrestrained wonder. “There’s a beauty in knowing your place in the world, in loving yourself and knowing your worth.” 

Green eyes are back on the blonde across the room, full of gentle warmth and understanding. “You don’t have to be perfect and never get sad. That’s not what it means to be honey and glass. Everyone has their highs and their lows, their nights they spend crying-” she cuts herself off, closing her eyes in a tight pain that Sam knew wasn’t about her own dark nights. “Believe me, I know.” She shakes off the flash of darkness, her face slowly melting into an almost remorseful happiness. “I don’t want to be these girls for beauty or fame, but for the confidence they have in their own damn name. If I can get there… honey and glass doesn’t go with lemon and stone.”

The finality in Lena’s statement is clear, and Sam doesn’t need to draw on her years of supporting the vulnerable woman at her side to know what to say.

“I’ll sit here with you, looking at these girls in the sun, dancing in the rain and just having their fun. It doesn’t make sense to forget the past, but I promise one day you’ll be honey and glass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I really had no idea how to summarize this so I hope it wasn’t disappointing. Also I can edit the summary if any of you have any ideas on how I can make it clearer..... I dunno sorry just not a fan of my summarizing skills. Anyway, hope you liked it, glad to see your eyes are still intact, working on a growing collection of Motherland fics if you wanna go read those or any of my other sc stuff, & yeah that’s it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
